


what spirit comes to move my life?

by qvasimodos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvasimodos/pseuds/qvasimodos
Summary: various les mis drabbles inspired by this lovely fluff/angst prompt list https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list





	1. "i can't imagine this world without you." (marisette)

Marius was fairly certain true love didn’t exist. And certainly not love at first sight– everything he saw told him otherwise. His grandfather was horrible, his mother was dead, and his father was... also dead. Clearly love was never meant to work out. 

And then he met Cosette. If you can call running straight into a woman and getting her latte poured all over you and burning yourself meeting her. For some reason she saw something good in him, and managed to stick around him for four years. 

She was about to graduate, and he was on his second year of non-profit legal work. During one date night, when Cosette had sprawled herself and her beautiful hair across Marius’ lap, when she was so hardly awake that she could barely hear him speak, he whispered—

“I can’t imagine this world without you.”

And she went on sleeping.


	2. "don't be scared, i'm right here." (valjean & cosette)

After twenty-seven years, Jean was sure his heart had been left behind, tossed somewhere between the sharp rocks and crashing waves of Toulon. He had tried his hardest to redeem himself for his two decades of hard-heartedness and self-pity by providing for the citizens of Montreuil; he was serving penance, but he did not feel fulfilled.

Imagine his surprise when his heart was found in the form of a quivering eight-year-old girl, frozen to the bone from the winter snow. A little girl who was now clutching onto a brand new doll in one hand, and holding the collar of his coat in a death grip. She drifted in and out of sleep, murmuring and breathing softly onto his neck. Occasionally, she would whimper and tighten her arms around his neck into a death grip, to which he would only reciprocate with a gentle hug, whispering in the kindest voice he could find—

“Don’t be scared. I’m right here…”

She would hum contentedly, loosening her death grip and settling herself back into a peaceful child’s dreams. Jean did know what to do now that his heart was found in the form of a child, so young and vulnerable and small, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that nothing broke his heart.


End file.
